


Glitterfied

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt likes glitter, Puck hates Adam Lambert and the Navigator's backseat is super comfy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitterfied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lezi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lezi**](http://lezi.livejournal.com/) 's prompt over [](http://glee-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[ **glee_fest**](http://glee-fest.livejournal.com/): _Kurt is obsessed with Adam Lambert, and Puck is obsessed with how fucking cute Kurt is covered in glitte_ r. I hope you like it, baby!. Betaed by the always charming [](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brixisxonfire**](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/).

Puck hated Adam Lambert. He truly hated him. He had to endure the guy all through American Idol (damn his sister), listening to his music non-stop and generally acknowledge the guy's existence. But things got ridiculous when he started his thing with Kurt. Because Kurt _adored_ Adam Lambert and drilled Puck about how awesome he was, how good his songs were and how _sexy_ he looked. And Puck would take offense in that because no one should notice other men's hotness with him in the room. Damn Hummel and damn Adam Lambert.

Puck had tried. He had honestly tried, kind of. Because Kurt would always look flustered and excited when the singer was on TV and a flustered and excited Kurt would usually mean a horny Kurt, which worked perfectly for Puck. So, he had learnt to tolerate Lambert.

Or at least thought so until Berry's birthday party.

Puck had taken his spot as soon as he got there, strategically near the beer and proceeded to watch the night's progression. A few hours later, he was royally pissed and it was because of, guess it, Adam Lambert, whose music was blasting from Rachel's admittedly sweet audio system. Kurt was in the middle of the room, covered in glitter ('Oh, Noah, don't be ridiculous! I do not look like a Christmas tree! I look fabulous. Don't you know that glam rock is coming back? You read the magazine I gave you, didn't you? The one with Adam in the cover? You promised you would!'), dancing with Tina, his skin sparkling under the lights, tiny stars over a milky canvas.

'Dancing', Puck was sure that only strippers considered that dancing. Kurt was pressed against the girl's back, grinding against her, hands on her hips and looking positively sinful, which was OK for Puck if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't the only one who thought so. Rachel's boyfriend (Johnny? James? Something like that) was staring at the gleek like he was the most fascinating thing ever. Actually, he was watching Kurt's ass moving sensually to match Lambert's rhythm.

It wasn't Jimmy's (or Jake or whatever) fault, though. As nice as Berry's ass was (Puck felt a chill running over his spine – could Kurt read his mind?!), the pale boy had a lovely butt. Small, round and perky; white skin over tender flesh, plump and strong and oh-so-tight... Noah was getting hard. Stupid hormones. He followed Rachel's man's eyes (Jesse! What a lame name) as Kurt turned to dance with Brittany. This time, the blonde was behind the brunette, her hands roaming over his chest as his hips gyrated hotly. Jesse licked his lips, eyes glued to the counter-tenor's groin (Was he hard? Fucking slut) and Puck saw red.

He wasn't stupid enough to believe that Kurt's boyish looks didn't attract people's attention. But that didn't mean he enjoyed watching some Vocal Adrenaline guy (and Noah thought he should talk to Rachel, giver her a fair warning that her boyfriend was an all-terrain kind of guy) eye-fuck him. Painful images attacked the jock: Kurt on his knees in front of this Jesse dude; Kurt on his back, naked, moaning loudly as another man fucked him hard and deep; his glittery skin covered in sweat, sweet kisses falling on his face.

Puck stood up, threw a murderous glance to Jesse's general direction and strolled over to the makeshift dance floor where Kurt was looking like sheer sex.

“C'mon”. He took the other teen's hand and dragged him to a hall near the backdoor, ignoring the high-pitched protests and Brittany's confused 'Bye, Kurtie!'.

Puck slammed the smaller man against a wall, dropping heated kisses on his face and neck, whispering half-romantic, half-dirty words. Kurt moaned as the jock pressed his thigh between his legs, rubbing against each other.

They pulled away after a while, eyes darkened with lust.

“My car?” Kurt's voice was hoarse.

“Now”.

Walking with a boner was fucking difficult, but the comfort of the Navigator's back-seat was good enough for them. As soon as the car door was opened, Kurt found himself on his back, Puck's hot and wet mouth on his own, rough hands tugging at his (utterly fabulous, of course) shirt, mumbling incoherently about glitter and Jimmy and Adam Lambert.

After freeing him from the shirt, Noah let his eyes travel over the expanse of pale, glittery skin under him, marveling at the tenderness and smoothness of it. Tracing a pattern from the gleek's collarbone to his stomach, the jock let his mind run free:

“I love it when you look like this, dancing like a slut; you are such a slut, showing off to that damn music – I'm the only one who can watch you like this” – he squeezed the gleek's dick, “You've been such a naughty boy”

Kurt was moaning loudly, humping against Puck, flattered by his possessiveness. “Oh, yes, yes! Such a naughty boy! Are you going to punish me? _Please_ , punish me”. He would be ashamed of his desperate and whorish words if it weren't for Puck's hands unzipping his trousers, dragging his boxers down and leaving him exposed on his back, hard and needy.

Noah's breath faltered as he got Kurt naked. The glitter spread over his chest and arms, even to his cock. The jock licked his lips, fascinated by the hard and bright member in front of him. He wasn't a big fan of giving head but he couldn't help himself.

He pushed Kurt into a sitting position and lowered himself to lick the length of the other man's shaft, making Kurt whimper. Encouraged, Puck inched even lower, holding the other's hips; a pale hand flew to the mohawk, helping the jock's head bob up and down, who licked and teased, flickering his tongue around the head and dabbing the slit with the tip of it.

Puck let Kurt's hips thrust up as he stroke his sack, squeezing it softly and dragging his nails over it. The boy under him was building a rapid, _stacatto_ -like pace, bringing himself closer to the edge; he was biting his lips, cheeks blushed crimson, eyes closed and fluttering. The glitter and sweat made him sparkle.

The jock felt Kurt's cock tightening, a telling tremor corsing trough it and then his mouth was filled with slightly bitter liquid. Feeling brave, he swallowed, frowning slightly at the burning after-taste.

He hadn't come, yet, so he kissed his way up from Kurt's groin to his neck, palming himself.

“Do you want me to return the favour,” Kurt's voice was stills husky

“I wanna fuck you, NOW. Lube?”

“I... I don't have any”

“Shit!”, Puck _did not_ unmanly whimper in frustration.

“Well, I don't carry it around just in case you get horny.”

“I wanna fuck you”. In Puck's mind that was reason enough for the universe to bend itself and produce some fucking lube.

Suddenly, Kurt slapped his head and shimmed his way to the glove compartment and fished a pink bag out of it. He tossed it to Puck who fumbled uselessly on it until he found something creamy and glittery. It was sparkly moisturizing, according to Kurt and it had to work.

“You look so fucking beautiful like this. On your hands and knees”

For once, Kurt obeyed. Noah dip his fingers into the lubricant and pushed a finger into Kurt. Two more fingers followed shortly, widening the gleek's entrance as swiftly as possible. Usually, Puck would spend as much time fingering his almost-but-not really boyfriend, but now he was in a hurry and couldn´'t help but curse the asses' lack of self lubrication.

“You ready?”

“Yes, yes!”

Noah placed the head of his dick against the wet and puckering hole and pushed as gently as he could. Kurt thrusted backwards and Puck understood the hint. He started pounding the smaller man harder, angling himself to hit the prostate and enjoying the noise of skin against skin.

The jock poured the last drops of the glittery cream and rub them across Kurt's back, half aware that, somehow, playing with glitter is gayer than doing a guy; he watched intently at the little stars shimmering on milky skin.

In the meantime, Kurt had grown hard again and was stroking himself, clenching around Puck, all he could feel was tightness and warmth. It made him powerful, wanted, important. None of the women he had been had thought of him as more than an accessory attached to a dildo. No one had given a damn about him until Kurt. Kurt was... different, unique and was now begging for more, to be broken, to be split in two.

Noah pulled out, ready to come, his balls impossibly taut. He stroke himself twice and hot pearly strings of bitter semen on the gleek's sore and tender hole, trying hard not to soil the upholstery. Kurt didn't seem to care, though; he flipped them over, straddling Puck without a word and jerking off, his usually clear green-blue eyes dark and stormy.  
“So beautiful”, the jock uttered.

It didn't take long for Kurt to come again, spilling himself over their chests, some drops on Puck's chin, who licked it quickly.

They sat there, motionless, for long moments, hugging each other, ignoring the drying mess between them.

Kurt and Noah returned to the party, ignoring the sea of whispering that followed them. Puck heard Brittany's confused voice as she told Santana that he was shining, too, just like Kurt had been. The jock looked down at his hands, faintly shining and grinned widely. He looked up and glanced triumphantly into Jesse's direction. The Vocal Adrenaline singer smiled back and bowed his head with something akin to recognition and envy.

He definitely needed to talk with Rachel.


End file.
